


Scars

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco discuss scars. Written for a prompt from stephlizzy on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Draco wasn’t sure how he hadn’t seen it before. He was constantly holding Harry’s hand. Touching. Examining. He’d barely let go since they’d started dating. To be fair, neither had Harry.

So Draco wasn’t sure how he hadn’t seen it before. The raised, white scrawl. _I must not tell lies._

“Harry,” he murmured, dragging his thumb across the scar. “What’s this?”

They were curled together on Harry’s bed in the Gryffindor dormitory, trading lazy stories and kisses as the rest of the year visited Hogsmeade. Draco found Hogsmeade less interesting when there was an empty dormitory to take advantage of, even if it was decorated in garish reds and gold.

“Hmm?” Harry opened his eyes and glanced down at Draco’s hand. Draco felt Harry tense next to him, and the scarred hand slipped out of his.

“That- nothing. Just… nothing.” Draco frowned at the blush setting in on Harry’s face. Normally Draco found it cute, but today it was unsettling.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. “You know you can tell me about anything, right? You know most of my secrets, if not all of them. You don’t have to keep it all in.”

Harry sighed, pressing a kiss to Draco’s cheek. “You’d really like to know?” he whispered, and Draco nodded.

“Fifth year.” Draco felt Harry’s hand slip back into his. “Got detention with Umbridge.” Harry laughed quietly. “For ‘lying’ about the tournament, Cedric… all of _that.”_

_Oh, Merlin, this can’t have been good._ Draco gripped Harry’s hand tighter, and Harry squeezed back.

“She had me do lines. She had this _quill.”_ Harry sighed, “that made you write in your own blood.”

_Oh, god._

“And I, being the heroic prat I am, as you would say, just took it.”

Draco turned on his side, facing Harry, still holding his hand.

“You’re not a prat,” Draco said quietly, and Harry’s face broke into a grin. The bed shook with silent laughter and Draco sat up. “No, Harry, listen, I haven’t finished yet.”

Harry nodded, still laughing, and Draco took a deep breath. “That came out a bit wrong. You were… _brave_ throughout that year. You really were, with Umbridge, and the prophet, and I definitely didn’t-”

“Oh no, you’re not going to go blaming yourself now.” Harry sat up with Draco, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“Alright, alright, but I was just-.”

“Draco, we’ve discussed this-”

Draco sighed loudly. “You’re amazing, you know that? I give you all that shit about being a sap, but it’s… I love you, okay? And you were alone, and in pain, and I _mph-”_

Draco toppled over as Harry kissed him, arms coming up to wrap around his waist.

“Wasn’t expecting that,” Draco said when they broke apart, and Harry laughed. 

“Neither was I. Though, I think I love you too, but I really didn’t think it’d all happen that quickly.”

Draco felt himself blush. “You, ah, yeah, same here.”

“You’re ridiculous. I quite like it.”

“Oh, shut it, Potter.”

An idea entered Draco’s mind, and suddenly he began rolling up the sleeve on left arm.

“What’re you doing?” 

Draco rolled his eyes, trying to look exasperated. “A scar for a scar, Potter. Move over.”

Realizing what was happening, Harry spoke. “Draco, you don’t have to-”

“I _want_ to. Didn’t I tell you to move over?”

Harry shifted and Draco extended his arm, breath shaking a bit. Usually he tried not to think about it, but if they were going to discuss scars today, so be it.

The pale skin on Draco’s forearm was marred by jagged scars that nearly covered the inky black mark. _The souvenirs from sixth year and beyond,_ he thought darkly, brushing a hand over his arm.

Next to him, Draco felt Harry inhale sharply. 

“Draco…”

Draco gripped Harry’s hand with his free one. “Don’t, I’m over it. I’m fine.”

“How…?”

“Let’s just say sixth year wasn’t my best and leave it at that for now.”

“Oh. _Oh_. Er, can I- y’know…”

Draco nodded and smiled faintly. “I think you seem to be having a bit of trouble speaking. But yes, you may. Go on.”

Harry ran a gentle hand over Draco’s skin, pausing to glance up at Draco’s face every few moments. 

“Doesn’t hurt, does it?” Harry asked.

“No. I told you, I’m alright. It’s in the past. I’m fine, I promise.”

Harry studied his face and Draco’s heart ached a little at the earnest, caring look in his eyes. 

“Alright,” Harry said, and then he leaned in for a kiss that Draco was only too happy to receive.

With their lips inches apart, Harry spoke again in a whisper. “Love you.”

Draco smiled. “I love you too, Potter.”

Harry grinned before closing the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
